You're an Idiot
by Kangeroo90
Summary: Mattie just wants strawberries, but the squirlles keep eating them :( But Gil has a plan to keep Mattie's mind off the strawberries. Ft. whipped cream


**You're an Idiot**

 **Please excuse spelling errors I suck :***

"Gil," Matthew calls as he closes the side door. "The squirrls keep eating the strawberries! They don't even eat it all, they just nibble enough that I don't want to eat it. And they do that to all of them!"

"How little of a nibble would leave the strawberry acceptable enough for you to eat?" Gilbert grins, turning from where he was chopping vegtables by the sink.

Matthew feigned annoyance, rolling his eyes and making Gilbert laugh. "What're you cutting up over there?"

"I'm gonna roast zuchinni and tomato on the barbeque." Gilbert expained, cutting the zucchinni into rounds. "Wanna pass me that oil?"

"I just want strawberries," Matthew sighed, passing the oil.

"Salt too, please."

"I even got whipped cream to put on them," he handed over the salt.

"Pepper."

"I was thinking about strawberry pie the whole way home." Matthew passed the pepper too, walking to beside Gilbert and laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Y'know," Gilbert started, "there's other stuff we could do with that whipped cream if you want." Gilbert grabbed a couple more spices and a large bowl to toss everyting in. "If you just wanna get the strawberries off your mind."

Matthew laughed. "Well, it is really bothering so, I think you'd better elaborate on your plan."

Gilbert grinned at Matthew. "Okay, gimme one sec, I just have to throw these on a baking sheet and in the barbeque."

Matthew chuckled. Gilbert had really gotten into barbequeing when they moved into their house and realized the previous owners had left it because they didn't have space at their new place. Gilbert and Matthew had enjoyed, living in the city, and it was convient for work, but they found that they loved living in the country, fresh air and trees and lots of space for anything. Matthew had quickly plotted out a garden and was struggling now with keeping the animals away, and Gilbert was lobbying for a horse, even though neither of them really knew anything about horses.

The side door creaked open and Gilbert sauntered in, oven mitt on one hand and barbeque tongs in another. "So, about that whipped cream."

"Yes, you had said you could distract me from my strawberry dilema," Matthew supplied helpfully, sitting on a stool at the island.

"Yeah, well, I was just offering because I know that it can be frusterating having your mind stuck on one thing." Gilbert explained, walking over to Matthew and setting down the barbeque tongs on top of the oven mitt. "When you can't think straight because you're stuck on a juicy, red... berry?" He pressed in closer to Matthew, legs in between Matthew's, one hand on his thigh and one on the back of his head.

Matthew licked his lips, mouth feeling dry. "Y-yeah."

Gilbert smirked and leaned his head closer, breath whispering along Matthew's skin. "I was just thinking that maybe the whipped cream could help."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh," Gilbert nodded, dragging Matthew's shirt up a little to expose his midrift, fingers feeling like electricity against his skin. "I could put it on you, and lick it off, and you could tell me when you've stopped thinking about those pesky strawberries. Does that sound good?"

Matthew nodded.

Gilbert grinned, Matthew's eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing through his mouth, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and Gilbert wanted to kiss him. Not yet. "Pardon, Mattie?"

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good. I think that's a good idea. Uh huh," Matthew huffed, eyes opening (when did he close them). He put his arms around Gilbert's back, pulling him closer. "Can I have a kiss first?"

"How could I say no to that?" Gilbert smiled, leaning down and kissing Matthew. Softly. Gently. Lovingly. They kissed eachother softly for what seemed like ages. Carcessing eachother slowly and savouring their love for eachother.

Abruptly Gilbert pulled away. "Whoops, I almost forgot I had my veggies on the barbeque!"

Matthew blinked. "What?"

"You go upstairs and I'll be there in a second," Gilbert winked, "with the whipped cream."

"You're an idiot."

"I am. I'm your idiot."

 **I think I'll write the rest and just post it on ao3, so i'll add a link to ao3 in ch 2 so if u like it u can read the ummm not so pg kissing there.**


End file.
